The Sin of Wrath and Greed
by CancerTheCrab
Summary: At this point, it was safe to say that Ban and Meliodas were more than best friends. So, now they'd face the ups and downs of a relationship. A series of oneshots full of angst, fluff, romance, or both. Some don't affect the main story line. Rated T for language, death, and some (a lot) kissing.
1. Chapter 1

Meliodas was good at bottling up his emotions until he broke down over a couple (many) bottles of ale. Too good. It was extremely frustrating for his comrades, missing all the signs because he was just _too damn good_. Thankfully, Meliodas doesn't do this often, but when he does it's for good reason. Now, it's not his fault in all honesty. He was like this even before Liz came into his life. When he was with his brothers, terrible ones at that, he was never allowed to express anything other than anger and contempt. It was a miracle that he could even smile after years and years of suffering. That miracle that blessed Meliodas was actually Baltra Liones. That one man had somehow led him to meeting Liz and later the only seven people, and one pig, on earth that he knew he could trust. Then again, those events had led the sin of wrath to his predicament at the moment.

oO-Oo

Elizabeth was wringing her hands nervously as she walked up to Ban. The bandit was donning an apron as he cooked a meal large enough to be considered a feast, only with the absence of a celebration. The atmosphere had been heavy for a couple days anyway, so it was much harder to have a spontaneous party. Elizabeth looked up at the sin of greed one more time before taking a deep breath and setting her shoulders. He looked to be in a good mood, so she knew her presence wouldn't be a burden. The princess tapped his shoulder and spoke up, "Sir Ban? If it isn't too much trouble I'd like to speak to you please," as Ban wiped his hands on his apron she took the opportunity to clarify, "about Meliodas." Ban's shoulders drooped for a moment and he turned to look at the small woman.

"What about him?" he asked in his singsong voice, even though he knew what was going on.

"Ah…you see, I'm worried about him. He's drinking more than usual and I think he hasn't been sleeping for a few days straight," her eyebrows scrunched together with apparent distress. Ban sighed and his whole body slumped down bit lower as though the negative atmosphere was physically affecting him.

"Cap'n does this sometimes but none of us can ever catch on soon enough to confront him. The only hint we get at what happened is when he ends up shitfaced over a bottle of his best alcohol. Even then he won't spill his guts," he trailed off then sighed, "After so many failed attempts I've given up. Now all I do is get him water and some painkillers for his hangover." Elizabeth had never seen such blatant defeat on the impossibly strong man before her. He was the _Undead Ban_ for the god's sake; he should never look so helpless. Elizabeth's hope was snuffed, but she steeled her resolve, promising herself that she would try her best to cheer up Meliodas.

oO-Oo

Meliodas refused to sleep. Not this week. Not when his dreams were filled with and only about Liz. Her face invaded his sleep, the peaceful days when they could be normal lovers passed through his subconscious but the day that his wrath had taken over had replayed over and over anytime he slept. He could almost feel the rain stealing away her body's heat. He remembered the anger that had bubbled up, the white-hot, consuming rage that stole away the precariously balanced peace, and left a crater of regret in his chest. He knew that he'd had to struggle through the week and then be back to normal, but at the moment he felt like shit.

At least drinking helped him through the day, making him hazy and warm and allowing him to push off the emotional stress that was building. He was saving his best ale for when all that snowballed until…well he'd have to wait and see just how to deal with it. He'd tried to hide his drinking for at least a day until he found that he just couldn't bring himself to care. So, all he could do was try to keep up his carefree attitude, which usually felt natural, but now he had to force his smiles. At least it would wear off in about 5 days. But, for now, he'd have to struggle through this mess. His hand crept down to his hip where he kept his flask. Taking a swig, he let it burn and enjoyed the way it sat in his stomach. It was too warm that day and no matter how hard he tried to ignore how comfortable the grass was under him, Meliodas felt himself getting sleepy.

That week they'd stopped Hawk Mama about half a mile from a village. The weather was perfect, sunny and hot but with enough wind to keep you cool. The rolling hills stretched to meet the mountains dotting the horizon. Everything was picturesque, and even the village was orderly and had very hospitable people. The villagers had come to visit last night and Meliodas silently appreciated the excuse to stay up, saying that he was tending to his customers. Currently, the bar was empty except for the sins and Elizabeth preparing for another night partying with the villagers. So Meliodas had decided to take a break and try to enjoy the scenery. He was starting to regret sitting in the sunshine when his eyed started to droop, but after drinking so much and staying up for two days straight, he was getting tired. The sin's eyelids drooped until finally, they closed.

 _The gentle breeze tickled Meliodas' face as he lay next to Liz._ _ **Wasn't I in front of the Boar's Hat? Wait…that's Liz…then I must've fallen asleep,**_ _he thought to himself. He sat up and tried desperately to end it early, pinching himself and rubbing his eyes and muttering that it isn't real. No matter how hard he tried to wake up he only ended up dragging out the good days, making her death more and more painful. And yet, the scene didn't change instantly. A montage of sorts played through his dream and an impossible amount of memories flashing in front of him in what seemed like the blink of an eye. Despite that, Meliodas felt as though he was living each and every single one again._ _ **No. No. No no no nononono-**_ _he tried to close his eyes but nothing happened. The pitter patter of rain turned into an angry downpour and before him laid the love of his life, the life bleeding out of her. There was a sad smile on her face and her words echoed throughout the ruins. Not unlike the rest of his dreams, he'd missed her final goodbye, not hearing anything but the blood roar in his ears. Suddenly, the uncontrollable wrath coursed through his small frame and pure darkness exploded out from him and swallowed up his conscious._

Meliodas shot up on the grass, his chest heaving as though he'd just run a marathon. He turned his head to and fro, frantically looking around. The Boar Hat was only yards away and the sun had edged toward the horizon and sky was tinted gold. Despite having gone up against countless of demons with no worry, Meliodas couldn't help but curl into himself, his chin on his knees and his arms wrapping around his shins. Aside from his nap, the rest of the week went just like that. Each day, the sleepless hours piled on his smaller-than-average shoulders until he spent his days in a daze and everything seemed surreal.

oO-Oo

Diane called him into the bar. "Coming!" he yelled over his shoulder. It turned out that Ban was ready to cook and wanted to confirm with the captain that Diane needed to "get her ass out there and attract a shit ton of people before I fall asleep". Apparently there had been an argument going on for quite a while, yet somehow Melidoas hadn't been woken. Ban's leather clothing had some holes and tears and there were craters littered around the bar. Thankfully, whatever they'd argued about was resolved as soon as the sin had given the order to get the bar running. When the sun began to paint stripes of pink and gold and the moon spilled its ink on the edges of the sky, customers arrived in groups no less than 3. With all the ruckus and laughing, it was easier to smile and it felt more natural. With the help of a drinking contest with a particularly resistant young man called Blake, Meliodas felt his smile turn to a grin. It was around 3am that the party _began_ to slowly die down on account of Hawk reminding them all that they had to leave at 10 am to get to their next destination soon. It was half an hour later that King, Elizabeth, Hawk, and Merlin had started to clean up the bar. Diane was asleep and couldn't help anyway, and both Ban and Meliodas were so drunk that the chance of them throwing up at the smell of cleaning products wasn't ruled out. They'd been deposited near the river where they could heave up the alcohol and food as much as they wanted.

Meliodas had a deep flush in his cheeks and he was staring off into the distance, his back to the rock revealed by the short indent from a certain sin's tantrum earlier. His legs were splayed out on Ban's lap where they'd slipped from his bent knees. Both were still giggling a bit about a joke that wasn't that funny. The blonde's head was spinning slowly but in a split second it felt as though the sky was under his feet. The only sign he gave that his world was swaying like a dingy in a storm was his grip on Ban's leather shirt, or more accurately, a strip of leather still attached to his torso. His head lolled until the taller man's shoulder stopped its movement and the combined warmth from the rum and the body next to his made his eyes droop. He was tired, so, so tired, and after going pretty much a whole week without sleep, his eyelids felt like lead. A hand came up to pat his head and ended up rubbing his face. It was Ban's hand, which had meant to lull him to sleep, which confused Meliodas to no end. After a few moments of drunken pondering, he looked up at the fellow sin.

"Sleebf, cap…cap'n. Yer do'n it again." He slurred heavily, apparently reading his mind. Meliodas looked at him, puzzled. "You a'ways...no, mmm- ya _never_ tell us an'thing.," his face dropped and his relaxed slurring corrected itself slightly, "You…never let us help you…even though you always hel' us!" Ban looked to be in great distress and he grabbed at his captain, pulling him close. The smaller man let himself be hugged and melted into the warm arms that tightened around him, careful to not squish him. "Jus'…let us help you once, cap'n. Just once."

"I see her when I sleep," he murmured, still struggling to keep his eyes open. There was no need to clarify who he was talking about. The two had talked countless times and tried to heal the wound that the absence of those two women had left.

"I know. I do too. But they're gone and we're here so we have to live for them. She wouldn't want you to do this." Meliodas nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Something in him snapped and a few hot tears rolled down his cheeks and there was a lump in his throat, but he was too exhausted to wipe them away. Ban rubbed his back soothingly when he felt the small body tremble.

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"I'll always be here." Meliodas was asleep the moment his eyes fluttered closed. He didn't see a single red hair in his dreams. There were, however, sharp-toothed grins and pink eyes.

oO-Oo

 **A/N:** Oh dear, I'm so sorry for uploading sooner! I've been stressed out and other things are happening but its okay because I guess things are getting better. Anyway, I need you guys to give me requests for my other stories, or more accurately An Early Confession. By the way I'm going to be working of Red String of Fate as well, so don't worry. I hope this was long enough for you to forgive me for the lack of stories! I really love this anime and there is definitely not enough stories on here. I'll be writing more stories on my ships.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n:** Welp. I'll be in the corner crying. SPOILERS!

oO-Oo

"Oh God." His voice broke. "No, no, no, this wasn't supposed to happen! You weren't supposed to leave me yet!" He fell to his knees and scooped his lover's limp form into his arms. "Please don't go. Don't go." Ban sobbed into Meliodas' neck. His whole world was crumbling right then and there. The screams of the villagers faded away and it was just them and the rain. His body shook, but it wasn't from the cold. It felt like the sky was falling around him, his chest felt tight and he couldn't get a breath in. Blood trickled from both his and the smaller body he was cradling and mingled on the muddy ground. Everything was spinning too quickly for him to understand what was going on and the only thing Ban could take in was the warmth seeping from the love of his life. He was slipping away and nothing he could do would bring him back. He shot to his feet and looked around the battlefield, still clutching Meliodas to him. "Elizabeth! Where is she? _Where is the princess!?_ " The corpse of Zeldris lay at a stone's throw away. Running past him, Ban saw Gilthunder standing up on shaky legs, just finishing a battle with a demon. "You, Gilthunder, where is Elizabeth?"

Looking up, Gilthunder inhaled sharply. "She's over there, tending to Hauser and Diane. Hurry, Ban, he may not have much time left." Ban nodded and ran, careful not to jostle his precious cargo.

"Elizabeth! It's Meliodas, he's hurt." Ban yelled, skidding to a stop behind her. Instantly, the princess turned, her right eye shining with power but the moment she saw Meliodas, her face fell. Ban tried to ignore the hopelessness on her face but when tears began to fall from her eyes, he knew she couldn't do anything. Regardless, she moved forward and touched his forehead gently, healing his wounds.

His eyes didn't open. Ban's legs buckled and he found himself on his knees again.

And Ban screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

Genre: Hurt/Comfort,

Chapters: 2

 **Part One: Exhaustion**

Elizabeth had already used her strongest move, healing everyone in the vicinity. She'd put her whole heart into healing Meliodas and the Sins, only to have a plan land the dragon sin with wounds worse than before. Thankfully he was able to defeat Hendrickson with Revenge Counter, but it left him weak and exhausted. Currently, he was falling, or more accurately plummeting, back to the flower-covered earth below him.

 _ **BOOM!**_

A huge cloud of dust covered the area where there was now a crater. As it cleared, Meliodas could see his team running toward him, along with Bartra and Gilthunder. Trying to prove he was okay, Meliodas maneuvered himself to flip onto his feet with a soft grunt. Everything around him was focusing and un-focusing and seemed to be warping out of proportion. He didn't even notice he was falling until his head hit the hard packed dirt and his wounds were jostled, stinging horribly. His vision throbbed with an alarming red but he didn't even have the energy to cry out. He felt strong hands help pick him up and he squirmed a bit, knowing that whoever it was they were also hurt. A deep voice spoke gently in his ear, "Stop wiggling so much or I'll drop you, Cap'n. Neither of us want that."

"I'm fine," Meliodas croaked out. He winced internally when he heard himself sound so weak.

"Sure you are, Cap'n. Just let me pamper you for once," there was worry in the sin's voice and when he spoke again it was a bit more urgent, "Merlin, can't you do anything?" She shook her head, forehead creasing a bit at her helplessness. "Is Elizabeth awake yet?"

"No, not yet. Even if she were she wouldn't have the energy to heal a paper cut." It sounded like Veronica. Meliodas heard Ban and the princess arguing as though they were speaking through a tunnel. He struggled to keep his eyes open when he heard the sin of envy start to panic.

"No no no just stay awake for me, please, Mel c'mon. Keep those pretty eyes open, yeah?" His hand came up to brush the smaller man's hair back. "Please just stay awake." Meliodas wanted to, he really did, but his eyes fluttered closed. The pain reached its crescendo and whatever strength he had left when into a reflexive scrunch of his face. And then everything went black, mercifully dark.

oO-Oo

 **A/N:** I love cliffhangers. Anyway, I'm really sorry for changing my style and adding things like the Genre and Chapter thing but I'll try to keep a pattern. I had fun writing this *evil laughter* but don't worry, I have enough time to write the next chapter today. :) Bye Bye


	4. Chapter 4

Genre: Hurt/Comfort,

Chapters: 2

 **Part Two: I'll be Okay**

Ban really started panicking when Meliodas gave a jolt and went limp. "Oh fuck," he choked out and immediately put his ear to the smaller chest that was, thank God, still moving. He was still breathing and Ban could hear the heartbeat. "Okay that's enough. I don't care if the princess isn't awake _someone is going to keep my boyfriend alive!_ "

The Holy Knights around him flinched back when he yelled, but the Sins and Gilthunder simply stirred, their wounds having slowed them physically and mentally. Veronica spoke up, "Alright, we have a lot of wounded and…too many gone." She waited for a moment then announced, "We're going back to the castle, or at least get a healer. All uninjured will help those that can't move or carry the fallen."

…

Ban laid his petite boyfriend's body on the bed and practically collapsed on the floor next to him. His immortality had already healed his wounds and filled him with a sort of survivor's guilt. Everyone around him, his damn boyfriend, was injured and hurting but him. A healer came in as he was stewing in his self-loathing and pulled him out of his thoughts. "How is he?" He was almost afraid to ask, Meliodas looked so small and pale and the dried blood looked too dark, contrasting against the silken sheets and his tiny form.

"I can't say much but he probably needs a blood restoring potion, and a lot of bandages."

"Can I help? At all?"

"You can clean off the blood and pass me that light purple potion." After a lot of wet towels and at least a whole roll of bandages, Ban kneeled again by the sin. He was wrapped in bandages, looking like a mummy. It was terrifying to see the usually lively young man so still and quiet. His color was back and his expression was smooth. Ban ran his fingers through his sunshine locks and tried to calm down, appreciating the way he was warm. The sun was going down, sending golden light through the beautiful windows and casting shards of color onto the gleaming wooden boards. It smelled like disinfectant and, only faintly, blood. He saw Meliodas shiver in his sleep and very gently laid himself down next to him. He propped himself up on the headboard, Meliodas' head on his lap. The little face he cradled to his chest pinched in what was obviously pain, which must have been bad enough to invade his previously relaxed sleep.

Thankfully, he stopped shivering but his pained expression remained. An almost inaudible whimper passed through his lips, prompting the taller of the two to shush and rub small circles into the bandaged back. Little fists subconsciously clutched at the sheets, sheets that were as white as his shirt. He had changed into a simple t-shirt and loose black pants so that he could lie next to his partner. There seemed to be fabric all over his boyfriend and he was unsettled when he realized the only parts of him that weren't wrapped consisted of _most_ of his face. There was a small bit that had a cut and it was too big for a piece of gauze. That was it; even his feet had to be bandaged because of the combined burns and scrapes from the battle and dirt. What was even more worrying was that he had stayed unconscious as the healer gently rubbed disinfectant into his cuts and gashes and puncture wounds and burns. The list went on. Again and again, Ban cursed himself for not pulling back and for not being able to come up with a better plan. His fingers carded through the golden hair belonging to his love.

Hushed voices could be heard from where he lay and he tensed when the doorknob squeaked as it turned. Muscles coiled, Ban prepared himself for an attack. He released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding when a second later, King floated into the room along with along with a shrunken down Diane. "How's captain?" King's question was whispered, which Ban knew was unnecessary since Meliodas was out cold.

"Take a look, would ya? He's practically a mummy, he's covered in bandages. That healer said he'd be out for a while." His voice was laced with poorly concealed worry and bitterness. His melodious voice muttered, "Idiot cap'n had to use that stupid move, huh?" Looking up, he saw the floating sin's face still conflicted. Sighing he spoke again, "Yeah, he'll be okay once he gets enough sleep." The two sin's worry melted off their faces and Diane's face softened into a fond smile.

"Captain is so careless." Ban and King nodded, the standing members approached the bed and sat. It was a large, almost majestic, bed with expensive sheets and dark wood. Maroon fabric was draped over the frame and brushed the richly colored wooden floor. All of the fabric, sheets or clothing, in the room was soft to the touch and deep, beautiful colors. It was a room literally fit for a king, since it was in the palace. Of course Meliodas had a room in the castle; he was very close to the monarch after all. Time had passed and pushed the sun out and the moon into the sky. Quiet murmurs of conversation and the brushing of sheets and silver moonlight filled the room. Suddenly, the bundle of bandages that was snuggled up to Ban's leg shifted. The sin of envy looked down sharply and saw something that made all the tension leave his body. Meliodas was yawning hugely, little tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. He obviously tried to stretch and stopped when his stitches were no doubt pulled.

Ban gave a small laugh and scooped him up and in one fluid motion was hugging the delicate body to his. A sleepy voice asked, "Ban? What are you doing?" He tensed in his arms and rushed out his next question, "Where's Hendrickson?"

"Captain! You're finally awake," Diane gasped out, smiling widely. She answered next, "We beat Hendrickson. Everyone is okay, except for you. You're practically a mummy!" Meliodas looked down at himself and saw that he did in fact resemble a mummy. His mouth formed a little 'o' and he yet again yawned, looking more tired. Ban grinned wide and hugged him again; pressing kisses onto his untouched face.

"If you weren't so tired and if I wasn't so fucking worried about you, I'd smack you," Ban whispered into his ear, still stroking his hair. The blonde said nothing, just smiled tiredly and leaned into the chest that smelled like Ban, and oddly enough soap. The giantess and fairy smiled at the endearing couple. Soon enough, Meliodas was asleep again. Everything was okay.


	5. Chapter 5

**AU:** Modern Day

Genre: Romance

Chapters: 1

 **A/N:** I'm not going to hide the fact that I skipped past a possible date scene to get to kissing because holy shiiit. I've never done smut but I might do a separate one shot for this AU.

oO-Oo

"Damn! Hawk, get back here! _Leave that squirrel alone!_ " Meliodas yelled after his dog, unable to keep chasing after it. He liked to consider himself at athletic, seeing as he'd run a marathon last month and came in 10th place. Running wasn't his specialty, but that still seems pretty good. His spoiled little Labrador retriever had jerked forward after a furry little creature causing the blonde man to let go of the leash. "This is just ridiculous. I ran a shit-ton of miles and I still can't keep up with that dog," he muttered to himself. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he started to walk after his companion and tried to even out his breathing. The park they had visited was the very image of controlled chaos, children running around and laughing and shouting, ducks and geese honking and quaking as loud as possible as dogs chased after them. That's why Meliodas liked taking this route where it was quiet and peaceful and picturesque. There was only the quiet rustling of the leaves, the birds singing, and his shorts swishing at his knees. Sunlight kissed his tan skin and the wind brushed back his hair.

The moment of peace was shattered when familiar barking filled his ears. His eye twitched as he turned to look and his dog, Hawk, jumped on him. To his surprise, a tall man was trailing behind his dog, a lazy grin on his face and an eyebrow perked. He spoke up, "I found your dog." The smaller man before him was sort of stunning, actually, which made him freeze for a moment. He took in the golden locks, the emerald eyes sparkling with humor, the toned arms and legs, and wondered what else that t-shirt was hiding. Meanwhile, Meliodas was doing just the same. He studied the loose tank top that didn't do a good job of hiding what has underneath. His eyes raked over those uniquely pink eyes, slender fingers, and his mind couldn't help but ponder what those hands could do, and the white hair that he wanted to tangle his own hands in.

Meliodas grinned up at the man and asked, "Thanks. I'm Meliodas."

"Name's Ban," said the other man. "Not to be creepy or anything but fuck being subtle, I think you're hot and I'd like to have your phone number."

"You just read my mind. Gimmie your phone." After a moment, Ban obeyed and allowed him to save his number, then vice versa. Meliodas stood, his grip on the leash tight enough to leave his knuckles white, trying not to shove his fingers in that spiky hair. "I'll call you some time soon."

"You better." His deep voice sent shivers down the blonde's spine.

oO-Oo

They'd been watching a movie together and sharing a blanket but half way in neither was paying attention. It was on the third date that Meliodas finally got to grip that white hair tight. He straddled Ban and their lips crashed together, and he shivered when he felt cold fingers brushing his spine under the light shirt that he wore and grabbing his hip, thumbs massaging the dip they left on his waist. The shorter man felt something hot brush against his lips and the moment he parted them he felt Ban's tongue against his own. Something about the way he took initiative made it obvious that he wouldn't accept being anything but dominant. So, Meliodas let himself be spoiled and explored. After three weeks of dating, or more accurately, waiting, he knew Ban couldn't hold once he gave the green light. Of course they'd kissed before, but they were mostly pecks on the cheek. Meliodas' friends had disapproved at first, and are still a bit hesitant, but after seeing how oddly gentle Ban was in general, they had grudgingly approved.

Even if they didn't approve, Meliodas would still be moaning as he got pushed against the wall of Ban's empty house.


End file.
